The purpose of this study are: 1) To examine the efficacy of bupropion SR in the treatment of atypical depression; 2) To determine if the antidepressant effects of bupropion SR are related to blood levels of bupropion and its metabolites; and 3) To determine if treatment outcome is associated with changes in plasma levels of HVA.